


A Place To Call Our Own

by caterinawrites



Series: August 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Demisexual Adrien Agreste, Gen, Shenanigans, adrien and kagami don't know how to adult, aro ace august, aromantic kagami tsurugi, au yeah august, fluff month, marinette needs a drink, non magical au, qpp adrien and kagami, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Sick of being under their controlling parents' roof, Kagami and Adrien move out the moment they become adults only to find that real life is more challenging than they expected. Good thing they have a good friend to guide them.





	1. And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Whee! Welcome to a short little series that I'm doing by combining all three fandom events into one! I'm not doing the whole month in this fic, but rather a few selected days. It's gonna be mostly crack and shenanigans because Kagami and Adrien are sheltered af and don't know how to life. Also because this is a non magical AU, Adrien was never Chat Noir so he's gonna be showing a lot of his Chat side now that he's free, and we're going to say that Alya helped build up Marinette's self-esteem and confidence a lot over the years.

Chapter 1

“Okay just sign here,” The building manager said, pointing to the x marked line on the document, and Adrien signed his name in perfect cursive then handed the pen to Kagami to do the same. “Here are your keys. Rent is due by the third, and if you ever have any problems then just come on over and see us, alright?”

“Thank you.” Adrien and Kagami said in unison the latter of the two bowing politely before they turned and headed outside again.

“We finally did it,” Kagami said in shock as the office door shut behind them.

“We’re free!” Adrien cheered, scooping her up into his arms and spinning her around in the air. “No more schedules, no more people telling us what to do, we can do whatever we want!”

“Okay, but first we should probably buy furniture,” Kagami pointed out, and Adrien set her down on the sidewalk.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

The home supply store was just a few blocks away, and the two walked in with wide eyes as realization dawned on them. They had actually moved out of their parent’s homes. They were actually shopping for their own furniture for _their_ apartment that they owned together. No one could tell them what choices to make anymore, and they felt the rush building inside of them as they raced through the store, sitting on every couch and laying on every bed giggling like school children. They were real adults now, and between Adrien’s savings from modeling and Kagami’s years of generous, unused New Year’s money, the world was their oyster.

“What do you think of this one? Is it too stiff?” Adrien asked, rolling onto his side on a bare mattress, and Kagami plopped down beside him, bouncing to test it a few times.

“Nah, I kind of like it. I may get this one,” She said before laying down beside him with a grin. “Do you realize we can eat in bed now without anyone telling us not to make a mess!”

“We can also eat whatever we want,” Adrien said giddily. “And stay up as late as we want.”

Kagami smirked at that, smugly imagining rubbing her new found freedom in her mother’s face, and she could see the same spite in Adrien’s eyes until he sat up abruptly.

“Bunk beds,” He said, and Kagami sat up too. “I’ve always wanted a bunk bed.”

“Adrien Agreste, you buy that bunk bed,” She said seriously, and he crawled off the mattress, a wide grin stretched across his cheeks as he made his way over to it.

Being two sheltered kids finally getting a taste of freedom, they didn’t hesitate to buy whatever caught their eye at the store, and after a few hours, they scheduled their delivery and hurried back home to unload. Both were seemingly pleased with their purchases until a friendly visitor arrived at their door.

“Marinette!” Kagami squealed in delight when she opened the door, and Adrien echoed her excitement from the living room.

“Hey, guys. I brought over some cake to celebrate your new place,” She greeted, holding up the white box in her hands as Kagami gestured her in.

“Marinette, look! We got a chair that looks like a hand!” Adrien said proudly, sliding across the floor with his socks to sit on it, but finding the seat narrower than he anticipated, he fell onto the floor instead.

“And we got a big TV!” Kagami spread her arms out in front of it.

“Wow, you guys are all set then?” Marinette chuckled, setting the box down on the kitchen counter.

“Yep. Got everything we need,” Adrien nodded, righting himself and sitting carefully on the hand.

“Did you two buy plates?” Marinette asked, opening the empty cabinet then the drawer underneath. “Or utensils?”

Adrien and Kagami fell silent for a moment, exchanging looks before Marinette slid the drawer shut.

“Back to the store!” Adrien declared, standing up.

“I’m coming with you this time,” Marinette insisted, having a feeling that they couldn’t be trusted to go alone again.

“Hey, we can get that foosball table this time,” Adrien said excitedly.

“Why don’t we start with plates? And spoons. You guys need spoons,” Marinette suggested.

As it turned out, Kagami and Adrien didn’t know a lot of things about living on their own which they soon realized when Marinette began filling their cart with household essentials.

“I didn’t even think about oven mitts!” Adrien gaped, sounding impressed when Marinette plopped them in the cart.

“Or dish towels,” Kagami added sheepishly.

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’m here to help,” Marinette stated, examining a knife set.

“We just kinda grabbed all the fun stuff,” Adrien admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, part of being an adult involves a lot of not fun stuff too,” Marinette said, pushing the cart along the aisle as they followed behind like lost ducklings. “But don’t worry. I’ll happily teach you guys anything you need to know.”

“Thanks, Marinette,” They said in unison.

Marinette loved them both dearly, but neither one of them was prepared for the real world. She was going to need reinforcements.


	2. Summer Lovin'

Chapter 2

The afternoon was calm and quiet as Adrien and Kagami reclined on their couch. Kagami laid across his lap, scrolling aimlessly on her phone while Adrien squinted at a Sudoku puzzle. Cartoons played on the TV in the background, the remnants of their breakfast strewn out on the coffee table that Adrien’s feet were propped upon, and after forty minutes, Kagami set her phone down with a sigh.

“Ya know, I thought freedom would be a little more exciting,” She said, leaning against her fist as Adrien glanced up from his puzzle. “It’s been three days of store bought food and cartoons, and I’m already bored.”

“What else do you wanna do?” Adrien asked, setting the booklet and pen aside.

“Something exciting,” She grumbled.

“We could invite Marinette over,” He suggested hopefully.

“She’s got class and some internship,” Kagami said glumly before burying her face in the couch pillow.

“What about Nino? I could text him-”

“He was djing all night at a club and just got home an hour ago.” She shook her head.

“Alya?”

“Working.”

“Alix?”

“Out of town.”

“Kim and Max?”

“Family in town and in class,” Kagami sat up and hugged the pillow to her chest. “All of our friends are busy.”

They slumped together with pursed lips, contemplating a fun activity they could do themselves. As it turned out, they didn’t really know what to do with their new found freedom, and the lack of structure in their lives was proving to be extremely dull. There was so much that they wanted to see and experience, but they didn’t know where to start.

“We could go walk around town and find things to do,” Adrien offered with a shrug, and Kagami stood up, stretching her arms over her head.

“Beats sitting around here,” She said, striding over to her room to get dressed, and Adrien did the same.

They started up the street, passing by shops and cafes with little interest, but being out of the house put Kagami in a better mood at least. After a while, they stopped for bubble tea and took up residence at a table. Kagami leaned back in her chair, soaking up the summer sun while Adrien sipped his drink.

“We should see a movie,” Kagami said, sitting forward.

“Okay, but I promised Nino I’d wait to see the new Star Fighters movie with him,” Adrien said, and Kagami leaned back once more with a groan.

“There’s gotta be something to do in this city,” She whined, rolling her head around until her eyes fixated on a young woman walking her dog, and she shot forward once more. “I know what we can do.”

Several minutes later, they pushed open the door of the nearest animal shelter, and Kagami placed her hands on her hips as they approached the counter. The small attendant raised her brows in a tell-tale expression of ‘can I help you?’

“Show me your dogs,” Kagami demanded slapping her palms on the table, and Adrien held up a clarifying finger.

“We’d like to look if you don’t mind,” He said, and the woman nodded, beckoning them to follow her to the kennels.

“We have over a hundred dogs and cats here that are ready for adoption,” She said over the clamor of barking as they made their way back. “What kind of dog are you looking for?”

“Cute,” Adrien said.

“Floppy ears,” Kagami added.

“Well, feel free to browse, and see if anyone stands out,” She said, folding her arms over her chest as they made their way down the aisle.

“Oh, look at this one!” Adrien squealed, stopping outside the kennel of a golden retriever puppy.

“He’s handsome,” Kagami cooed, letting it lick her fingers through the bars. “I think I saw a poodle up the row a little.”

“Where?” Adrien gasped, following behind her eagerly.

This continued for another hour as they bounced from kennel to kennel, admiring different dogs for a moment before moving on to another. When they decided to peruse the shelter, they hadn’t actually intended on adopting one, but at the end of one aisle sat a dejected looking black lab curled up into a ball. Kagami and Adrien hesitated outside his cage, and he quirked a brow at them but made no effort to sit up. Instead he simply watched them with his one eye, waiting for them to look him over and then continue on their way.

“Excuse me?” Kagami hailed the attendant. “Can we take him out?”

“Of course.” She nodded, retrieving a leash from the wall and directing them to the visitation room.

“Hey, buddy,” Adrien cooed as she led him in, rubbing between his ears.

“His name is Beau, and he was brought in by his owners after an accident that cost him his eye,” She explained.

“Poor guy!” Kagami gasped, scratching his side.

“He’s been here for several months, and we’re at max capacity so the next wave of euthanasias, he’s going with,” She said, pursing her lips. “It’s a shame too. He’s very sweet and incredibly smart.”

Adrien and Kagami exchanged looks. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“100%” She nodded.

Marinette climbed the stairs to Adrien and Kagami’s floor, a fresh loaf of bread in her hands. It had been a couple days since she checked on them, and she wanted to ensure that things were going well. The place was still standing, she supposed, but she did want to make sure they were both still alive. Arriving at their door, she rang the bell and waited.

“Coming!” She heard Kagami yell. She sounded cheerful, so Marinette deemed that they must be eating to keep such high spirits. “Hey, Marinette!”

“Hello, I brought over some bread for you guys,” She said, exchanging kisses with Kagami. “How is everything-”

She stopped short in the entrance to the living room, gaze locking on the black lab stretched across Adrien’s lap, panting happily while he scratched his belly. Adrien laughed as the dog licked his face, glancing up at her with a grin.

“Oh, hey, Marinette!” He said. “We got a dog.”

“I can see that.” She nodded as Kagami settled back in beside him and resumed stroking between his ears.

“The shelter was gonna put him down, so we adopted him,” Kagami explained. “His name is Beau, and we love him.”

“Yeah, when we first saw him, he looked so sad, but look how happy he is now!” Adrien beamed.

Marinette surveyed the adjacent kitchen, seeing no signs of a dog bowl or toys and sighed, but she couldn’t bring herself to spoil their moment. It was obvious that they truly loved Beau, so she’d lecture them later. It seemed as if she had another thing to keep alive now. Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans continue! Marinette's exasperation grows, but heyy they have a new friend. I originally was going to make this day a later chapter, but ehh I decided to go ahead and do it. So now they have a one-eyed dog to love and go on adventures with. Yay!


End file.
